Angels and Demon Hunters
by warchiefsteph
Summary: Human now, Tyrael is relatively new to human desires. Luckily for him, Rae, a demon huntress, knows just how to help. Rated M for Sexual Content. Cover Image by levicopter on tumblr.


"I am, _unsure_ , as to how well this life will suit me."

Emerald eyes remained fixed on the fire as the fallen angel spoke. Raael did not speak much when not on the hunt, and most people seemed to get on her nerves when in their vicinity. But not Tyrael. He had a respect he commanded of others, even if he did not outwardly say it. He was calm, collected, and his presense seemed to calm Raael when little else could. But when he spoke, the uncertainty in his voice gave her pause, the corners of her mouth rising in a grin.

"Are the ways of mortals not to your liking, _Tyrael_?" she asked, a teasing hint to her voice. It was then she drew her eyes away from the fire, and they sparkled as they rested upon him. His features were perplexed, _lost_ , almost, and it was rather curious to see one, so confident, to suddenly look the very opposite. "You don't have much of a choice now, you know."

He was quiet for a moment, his dark eyes fixed on the fire as well, and Raael watched him carefully. "I know," he replied after a second, and he pulled his gaze away from the warm flames to rest on Raael's emerald eyes. "You have needs that I did not, at one point," he continued, running a hand along his face. "I hunger, I thirst. This body tests me in ways I had not previously imagined."

Raael raised her brows in a teasing manner, the curve of her lips growing. "That all?" she asked with a quirk of her brow. "Did you eat too much again?"

"Perhaps," he admitted, though his lips twitched as though amused by the thought. "One day, I will learn not to gorge myself next meal..." It did seem as though it were only _part_ of the problem; as Raael watched, he seemed to be rather sheepish, _embarrassed_ at what ran through his thoughts. It caused her smiled to falter for a moment, rather adopting an expression of concern and interest, and he steadily, albeit hesitantly, met her gaze.

"There are... _other_...urges which this body demands of me that I had not counted on." It took only a moment for her to realize what he was talking about; her features lit up in a devilish grin instantly, and she turned her body slightly, tilting her head, her dark hair falling to the side.

" _Carnal_ urges?" There was no beating around the bush with her; Raael was going to tell it how it was to Tyrael, whether comfortable or not. "Tyrael, you must have _realized_ this would come with your decision."

"It seemed hardly of concern in that moment," he admitted, with a shrug of his shoulders. "The fate of Sanctuary was hanging in the balance; the last thing on my mind were humanity's sexual desires."

At that, Raael snorted, raising her hand to rest over her mouth as she giggled. Even Tyrael joined in her laughter, and for a moment, giddy voices filled the silence. What it was like to laugh...Raael hardly heard it anymore. It was refreshing.

"That's one way to put it, I suppose," she replied through a giggle, and she shook her head, a devilish grin still on her face. "If you don't fix that, it could get the better of you, you know."

"... _fix_ it?"

For a moment, Raael thought he was kidding, but the honest confusion on his face had her thinking...no one was around; the room she stayed in was remote from everyone else's, and it seemed that everyone had long gone to bed. She nibbled on her bottom lip, glancing over her shoulder quickly, before turning emerald eyes back onto Tyrael, and she reached forward, grabbing his hand, a wicked expression coloring her features.

"Come with me."

Though slightly stunned, he obliged, and Tyrael allowed himself to be tugged about by Raael, who led him quickly and easily to the building farthest from the rest, where she slept each night. Pushing the door open, she tugging him in with a soft chuckle, and snapped the door shut when they were both safely inside.

"Rae, what-"

He did not have time to finish his question; Raael had backed him into the wall, hitting with a hard _thunk_ as she pressed her petite frame against his. Her lips were tugged in a sly smirk, one hand curving around the back his neck, keeping him in place, the other curiously wandering downward. Reaching his groin, she gave him a playful squeeze through his breeches, and the surprised grunt that fell from his lips would have had her giggling, had it been another time...

" _Raael,_ " he said thickly, her hand stroking him in a steady rhythm, making it rather difficult for him to concentrate. Her emerald eyes fixed on his dark ones, her brow raising while he struggled to string two words together.

"Mm?" Her voice was soft, an enticing purr; to say she hadn't thought about this moment for a while would have been a lie. Among those she worked with, the fallen _Archangel of Justice_ had caught her interest, not romantically or sexually at first, but intellectually. Things had, more or less, _fallen_ into place from there.

"Are you-" Again, he stopped short, another groan falling from his lips as her touch became prolonged, firmer. He barely noticed his own actions; his hands, as though by instinct, had grasped onto her hips, fingertips digging into her, dragging her as though to hold her flush against him. But Raael did not allow it. With a devious laugh, she tugged herself away, shaking her head as though he had done something wrong.

"I don't think so, _Ty-ra-el,_ " she growled with a quirk of her brow. "Angels don't succumb to the sins of the flesh, don't you _know_?" Of course, her words were only to provoke him; it she could tell, easily, that he had no idea what he was doing, but she was waiting for him to act on his mortal desires. It would come naturally, to a point. She would just... _guide_...him along the way.

He chewed on his lip, reading her expression carefully. Was this _okay_? The ways of human courting were unbeknownst to him; he did not come to Sanctuary to succumb to mortal delights, but as his _mortal_ body begged him, he found it difficult to focus on much else. Raael seemed to draw away from his gaze, as he watched, and her slender fingers fiddled with the latches of her buckles, pieces of dark leather falling to the floor with a muffled thud. Belts, bracers, pauldrons. Even her boots were kicked off...but as she fumbled with the zipped on the side of her vest, undoing in as though to expose the milky flesh underneath...

"What are you _waiting_ for?"

Perhaps he was still uncertain; an archangel could have hardly known what he would be getting into, but of course, that's why Raael was there. With a smug grin she took his hand within hers, guiding in to her body, to her torso, to the remaining zippers and buckles that had yet to be undone. She tore at the sash around his waist, her eyes flickering every now and again it his, amused by his curious, _learning_ expression. It was _cute_ ; a man, so seasoned in war, one of heaven's greatest angels, was at the mercy of a mere demon hunter, a creature fueled by hatred to kill. A woman. His touch was so gentle, even as his hands shook as he did what she encouraged. It brought a smile to her lips, a smile she hid behind the dark tresses of her hair that fell in her face.

"Come here..."

She felt as though the mood changed suddenly; no longer was the air filled with the lust of two sexually-frustrated adults. Instead, it was the uncertainty of new terrain, the carefulness of two unknown bodies becoming known to one another. Raael carefully let him to her bed; it was nothing extravagant, but it was comfortable, big enough for the both of them. Her vest fell to the ground as they approached, and while his robes fell to the ground, leaving him in his breeches, Raael could feel her breath hitch in her chest, gazing on the fallen angel's chiseled form. Perhaps it wasn't what she was expecting...but she was not one to complain.

" _Sit._ " It was a request, one the man easily obliged, and though Raael placed her slender hands on his shoulders, helping him along. She followed suit, straddling his lap, and though layers of their clothing still covered them, she could feel his length between her legs, pressing against her warmth, longing to satisfy his _mortal_ needs.

Her expression was tender; as Tyrael gazed at her, he could not recall a time she seemed so at peace...so _happy_. His arm wrapped around her waist, drawing her nearer, pressing her chest against hers, and her hand rested on his collar, the other tracing along his jawline gingerly. She could feel coarse stubble beneath her fingertips, and a gentle smile curved her lips as she closed her eyes, pressing her brow to his.

" _Do you trust me...?_ "

" _I do._ "

Raael pulled back for a moment, gazing into his eyes. " _Then relax..._ "

She pressed her lips against his, her hand resting fully upon his face, her thumb dragging lightly against his cheekbone. Flush against him, her hips moved slowly against his, teasing him, and though his hand rested hungrily on her thigh, he only could kiss her back. His movements were so careful, so unsure, and she could not help but to smile as her lips moved softly against his.

Her heart raced; she'd not thought, amid all that happened, she would be in this situation, but here they were, half-naked in the darkness of her room, and Raael pulled away slightly, nuzzling her nose against hers.

" _Raael..._ "

She only smiled, then pressing her lips against his jaw, she trailed gently along, planting small, sweet kisses on his skin. She could feel him shiver beneath her touch, his hands gripping her thigh, his touch as unsure as he had been. Gentle as she was, her nose nuzzled his neck, right beneath his ear, before her lips continued their path across his neck, and she could hear his breath coming in gentle gasps. Her hands traveled across his broad shoulders, over his chest, nails dragging along sharply, leaving raised lines on his dark flesh. Slowly, she slid from his lap as her kisses trailed to the base of his neck, across his collar, along the scratches she had left on his skin, pausing only to bite gently upon him. As she ventured further, her hands rested freely on his groin, and it was then that she felt him tense beneath her touch. A smile lifted her lips as she slipped to the floor, hands reaching up to untie his breeches, her emerald eyes fixed on his features.

A hand dragged over his face; to say Tyrael wasn't nervous would have been a horrendous lie, but to watch as the woman slipped from his lap and to the floor between his legs, it sent his heart racing. _Gods above_ but her hands felt so _good_ , their tender touches, the way she dragged her fingers gently across his skin. Goosebumps prickled across his arms and neck while she untied him, and though he lifted himself slightly to better help her, he still could feel his hands trembling as she exposed his manhood.

Her hands rested at the base of his shaft, one wrapping around his length, the other curling around his thigh in an almost _comforting_ gesture. _Fear_ was not quite how he would describe his reaction, but the feeling of her rough palm against his skin had his heartbeat quickening. Blood seemed to flow to his nethers, and as she moved her hand in a slow, steady motion, his hands clenched into the sheets, fabric balling within both of his hands.

He _dare_ not look down, as with each gentle touch brought a wave of pleasurable sensations through him. The color on his cheeks rose, and had it not been obvious before, it surely was _now._ Though he did not watch her, Tyrael could feel her emerald gaze on him, and he could almost _imagine_ the pleased smile plastered across her lips as the once-Archangel was completely at her mercy, a slave to her will. His limbs trembled, and he gulped. He would have _never_ imagined that this...

The grin had not left her lips, not even for a moment, as she watched Tyrael succumb to his worldly desires. Though her hands worked slowly, gently, she knew he would beg for more before long. The deep, steady breaths which escaped him only furthered her desire to pleasure him; even if she received nothing in return, she would be happy enough that _he_ would feel the ecstasy that was so rare nowadays...

Suddenly, she leaned forward, taking tip into her mouth, and the reaction was immediate. His breath caught in his throat, and a deep groan fell from his lips, his fists clenching the sheets even _more_ tightly than before. Her tongue traced circles along the head, and she could feel him shudder around her. His groans became deeper, more pronounced, and as she took him further into her mouth, his hips seemed to buck gently as though on instinct.

He could not have moved, even if he wanted to; so entranced, so _taken_ with what she performed, Tyrael had little else on his mind. Suddenly, the war was not happening. There were no angels. There were no demons. Just them. Soon, his head tilted backward, eyes fluttering shut as her head bobbed around his cock, and his jaw clenched together while his entire body was shivering in delight.

Delight. Of all to happen on his time on Sanctuary, delight was the farthest from what he expected, and yet here they were...

She dragged her tongue once more along his shaft, and pulled away, her eyes glancing back up at him. Her smile was devilish, enticing, and the pleading expression he gave her when he finally met her eyes was more than enough to have her pouncing up, unzipping her pants, undoing the brassiere that kept her from full nakedness. Easily, the clothes fell to the ground, and as she pushed him back upon the bed, none-too-gently, he landed on her pillow with a gentle _oof_ , and Raael had thrown her leg across him again, straddling his lap, his cock touching her lips. Her hands pressed against his chest, nails digging slightly into his skin, and the quirk of her brows, her _knowing_ smile provoked a grin, albeit rather nervous still, of his own.

Slowly, she leaned forward, pressing her bare chest flush against his, her nose running softly against his skin, before her lips found his neck again. She bit down gentle, sucking on his flesh just enough to leave a mark of possession on his skin. The thought of him leading with her _brand_ on his neck roused from her a dark chuckle, and as she lifted her head, her hips began their steady thrust against his cock, all the while she licked her lips enticingly, as though to provoke a reaction.

Her smile lured him in; hungrily, he gazed at her, all inhibitions, all self-control having gone out the window. His dark eyes fixed on her emerald, fiery gaze; clueless, he might have been, his body seemed to lead him where his mind did not. His hand reached for her, tangling his fingers into her hair, holding her head in place as he leaned up, pressing his lips back against hers. Perhaps she had not quite expected it; the small squeak that came from her was adorable, but as soon as his lips touched hers, she had melted against him, moving her arms to wrap around his shoulders, in an almost tender embrace.

As her hips moved against his, Raae could feel his tip hovering near her entrance. Her own arousal had gone unnoticed; she was not concerned for her own pleasure, but for _his_ , and yet she longed to let him inside...

With a soft gasp, she lowered herself onto his shaft, slowly, gently, and Tyrael's hand gripped tightly into her hair, a deep groan echoing in his throat. He was at her mercy, and as she moved slowly upon him, his body seemed to shiver at the contact. His arm wrapped protectively around her waist, and though the kiss broke, their brows touched, eyes closed while they moved in rhythm together. Raael's face flushed a keep red, the blush spreading across her cheeks and ears, traveling even to her shoulders. The heat of the moment seemed so incomprehensible; if but for a moment, the two had become one, and as their moans filled the air with a glorious rapture, nothing could bring them down from this moment.

" _Tyrael._ "

It was the first time she had spoken his name since they had snuck away; the breathy tones, filled with a sweetness he'd not yet heard from her pushed him on further. Perhaps he could return her favor, yet his mind became more clouded as his arousal became more pronounced. Pressure build with each thrust into her warmth, and with each soft, enticing mewl which fell from the woman's lips, he could barely contain himself. Raael understood; he may not have said it, but she could feel it. Her pace steadily quickened, and she pressed her lips fiercely against his once again. Even through his groans, he did not break it, and as he came closer and closer to climax, Tyrael steadily rose, propping himself up, bringing Raael with him. She continued moving upon him, her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, and soon thereafter, he released with a deep groan, his hand on her head, their brows pressed firmly together.

The air was filled with their deep pants, their skin glistening in a thin layer of sweat, but they did not move. Their eyes were closed, and they clung tightly to one another, and after a few, silent moments, Raael again pressed her lips against his, in a small, sweet kiss. To say she wasn't happy would have been a lie, and though she did not finish herself, she did not particularly care.

Cracking her eyes open, she was pleased to see a warm grin plastered upon his face, and she pulled back slightly, kissing the tip of his nose playfully. He remained still for a moment more, before casting his gaze to her, and kissed her once more, deep, passionate...like she had never been kissed before. Even it made her heart leap, and she could not help but to giggle, even as they broke apart.

Slowly, he drew her back again, laying gently on the pillowed, her limbs wrapping around his, his arm wrapped around her shoulder as she snuggled close. He rested his head against hers, a deep, content sigh escaping him, before planting a final, sweet kiss atop her head.

"Thank you, _Raael_..."


End file.
